Many portable electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, tablets, etc.) use location determination technology such as Global Positioning System (GPS) to estimate a location of the electronic devices. However, some technologies, such as GPS, may not work very well indoors because of weak signal strength. In some instances, some techniques have been developed in which magnetic field readings performed indoors may be used to estimate a location while the electronic device is indoors.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.